Se Eu Fosse Você?
by Brasi Blue
Summary: Danny e Sam trocaram de corpo? Só pode ser coisa de Desirée, a fantasma dos desejos! Agora, eles devem lutar contra ela, junto com Tucker e Lú, a nova amiga de Danny.


Se Eu Fosse Você?

Opa! Parece que Danny e Sam fizeram um desejo que acabou funcionando: os dois mudaram de corpo! E parece que os dois deverão trabalhar juntos para acabar novamente com a fantasma realizadora de desejos Desirée. Mas para lutar contra ela, Danny deverá ensinar a Sam como utilizar os poderes.

No Instituto Gaspar, terminava as aulas e aproveitando o sinal, Danny corria, como sempre faz, do valentão Dash.

Dash: FEEENTOOON! Venha já aqui! Você tem que receber a sua surra de final de aula!

Danny: É sempre assim! Todo santo dia eu tenho que correr do Dash pra não levar socos. Mas eu só queria que ele parasse de fazer isso pra eu ficar livre dele! Na verdade, eu queria que ele me batesse nunca!

Sam: Danny, como sempre, anda correndo do Dash.

Tucker: Desse jeito assim, ele vai acabar parando na São Silvestre!

Sam: Acho que a gente devia ajudá-lo.

Danny: Acho uma boa idéia! Me ajudem!

Sam: Com licença!

POF!

Dash: AAAAAAHHHHHH!

POW!

Dash: ARGH! Meu nariz, acho que eu quebrei! E é tudo culpa da namoradinha do Danny que colocou o pé no caminho!

Danny e Sam: NÓS NÃO SOMOS CASAL!

Tucker: ...Ou será que não?

Danny: Tucker!

Tucker: Foi mal? Ainda mais, é apenas uma piadinha!

Sam: Tá bom... Mas da próxima vez manera, ok?

Tucker: Tudo bem.

Depois da aula, Danny vai para a loja de vídeo games, onde encontra uma jovem garota de cabelos castanhos vestida com um casaco azul e calça jeans que estava jogando no fliperama do Crash Nebula.

Danny: Nada é melhor do que jogar vídeo game para acalmar os ânimos... Hã? Uma garota jogando o Crash Nebula? Só posso estar vendo coisas.

Então Danny se aproxima da garota, que era expert em vídeo games.

Danny: É... Uma pergunta, você gosta de jogar o Crash Nebula?

Lú: Sim eu gosto de jogar. Ainda mais, eu sempre estou jogando aqui. Quer jogar comigo uma partida de corrida?

Danny: Sim, eu quero.

Lú: Que vença o melhor? Cuidado que eu sei dirigir muito bem.

Danny: Será? Eu queria muito que... Essa não! Alguma coisa está para acontecer!

Lú: O que poderia acontecer.

Danny: Algo como... FANTASMA!

Lú: Eu não tenho medo de fantasmas! Você precisa de ajuda?

Danny: Acho que sim. Você poderia segurar a Fentontérmica? Ela prende os fantasmas.

Lú: Mas e você?

Danny: Eu vou chamar ajuda!

Lú: Então vai rápido! Eu queria mesmo que esse fantasma aparecesse na minha frente para eu prendê-lo logo de uma vez. Fantasmas não me assustam!

Desirée: Você finalmente fez o seu desejo, jovem garota. Então, se você pediu o seu desejo é uma ordem. O que pedires, será um favor fácil para mim.

Lú: Ei! Espere um pouco! Você é a fantasma da feira! Você que fez aquele algodão doce sair pra todo lado. Mas desta vez, eu é que vou acabar com você!

Desirée: Você e que exército?

Danny: O meu exército! Ainda mais, existe um jeito deu acabar com você! Eu desejo que você vá para a Fentotérmica e nunca mais faça desejos e também desejo que nunca mais volte!

Desirée: Essa não! Foi rápido demais! Mas eu ainda voltarei garoto fantasma! Eu voltarei!

PUF!

Danny: Ufa! Finalmente acabou! Você está bem?

Lú: Eu já disse que eu não tenho medo de fantasmas? Essas coisas simplesmente podem ser poderosas, mas eu sou mais forte do que todos juntos!

Danny: Percebo. Você é muito corajosa!

Lú: A garrafa é sua?

Danny: Sim, é sim! Pode me devolver?

Lú: Claro! Eu tenho que ir para casa, se não os meus pais me esganam. Ah! Esqueci de me apresentar, eu sou a Lú.

Danny: Tudo bem, até mais Lú!

Quando Danny retorna para casa, ele libera a Fentotérmica e vai para o quarto onde encontra Sam, sentada na cama.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: Onde você esteve? Eu liguei na sua casa e não você não estava, sabe, então eu resolvi vir aqui. Danny, eu ultimamente não tenho sido a mesma. Eu não sei também se isso é normal ou se é encantamento de algum fantasma. Eu toda vez que fico perto de você, sinto as minhas pernas tremendo e o meu coração fica disparando toda hora. Acho que é algum sentimento que eu sinto por você.

Danny: Sam, eu também sinto a mesma coisa com você, mas... Eu também não sei explicar o que é e fico pensando, "O que está havendo comigo?". Aquela piadinha do Tucker eu fiquei com tanta raiva que queria calar a boca dele.

Sam: Eu também queria a mesma coisa!

Danny: Será que nós temo alguma ligação, fantasmagórica?

Sam: Isso eu não sei, mas eu fosse você, gostaria muito de saber o que nós dois sentimos.

Danny: Eu também gostaria de saber o que nós estamos sentindo... E... Essa não! O desejo que nós fizemos!

Sam: O que tem o nosso desejo?

Desirée: Eu disse que voltaria, você desejou que eu fosse para a sua garrafinha estúpida e desejou que eu nunca mais voltasse, mas eu nunca mais voltaria para aquele flimerama! E vocês desejaram um ser o outro e como sabem, o desejo de vocês é uma ordem!

Sam: Droga! Por que eu fui abrir a minha boca!

Danny: Eu também!

Como num passe da mágica fantasma, Danny e Sam, mudam de corpo e adormecem até o dia seguinte, que era um feriado.

Danny: O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu... Eu... Sam, Sam! Acorde!

Sam: Agora não! Hoje é sábado e quero descansar um pouco...

Danny: ACORDAAAA!

Sam: Tá bom mas não precisa gritar. Ainda estamos na sua casa. Mas... Nós trocamos de corpo e parece que teremos que lutar juntos contra a Desirée. Mas para isso precisamos encontrá-la.

Danny: Falar vai ser fácil. Nossa, por que vocês garotas precisam andar de cabelo preso?

Sam: E por que você não deixa crescer o cabelo. Ia ficar muito legal.

Danny: To sabendo... Anda! Temos que ir deter a Desirée. Mas vamos precisar de mais pessoas para lutarmos contra ela!

Sam: E quem mais, além do Tucker você vai chamar?

Danny: A garota que eu conheci no fliperama. Mas é claro que você é que tem que ir lá chamá-la. Ela ainda não te conhece ainda, por isso deve ir lá e não se esqueça de dizer que você é do fliperama, ok?

Sam: Acha que eu sou burra? Mesmo estando no seu corpo, ainda sou a mesma Sam Manson de sempre, e você continua sendo Danny Fenton, o caçador de fantasmas.

Danny: Quem é o caçador de fantásmas agora? Hello! Você está no meu corpo! Então, vai ter que usar os meus poderes para detê-la!

Sam: Então tá! Vamos logo, antes que nós continuemos assim para sempre!

Danny e Sam correm apressados para a casa de Tucker e a de Lú, a garota que Danny conheceu no fliperama.

Danny: Estão todos aqui?

Tucker: Eu estou. E ela quem é? Um nova candidata da minha da minha lista de pretendentes?

Lú: Olha, eu não te conheço muito bem, mas... Eu não quero nada com você.

Tucker: Tudo bem, só a amizade já basta.

Sam: Ok, temos uma missão, e vamos direto ao assunto, eu e o Danny mudamos de corpos! Eu sou ele e ele sou eu! E... TUCKER QUE PARA DE TOCAR NO MEU CORPO... ou no DO DANNY!

Danny: Acho que ele merece isso.

PAF!

Tucker: Danny, você é meu amigo, não é?

Danny: Mas como qualquer garota, principalmente a Sam, você merecia um tapa no seu rosto mesmo. E como eu estou na Sam, eu tenho que defender o corpo dela não que é... Muito, muito...

Sam: Danny...

Danny: Nada. Tava pensando besteira.

Lú: Escutam, se ficarmos parados discutindo, não vai dar em nada! O que vocês acham que da gente começar logo o trabalho antes que aquela gênia venha aqui e nos pegue de surpresa, hein?

Sam: Na verdade, você não deveria ter feito isso. Porque ela está bem atrás de você. Bem... Eu acho que vou ter que fazer isso! VOU VIRAR FANTÁSMA!

Sam: Por incrível que pareça você conseguiu se transformar, mas que queria mesmo ver você utilizando os meus poderes.

Tucker: Eu também! Tenta voar Sam!

Danny: Eu to tentando, mas vai ser difícil! AAAAAHHHH! Consegui! Agora eu preciso tentar lançar os raios fantásmas. Mas como o Danny faria isso?

Desirée: Parece que alguém está querendo dar uma de herói aqui... Ou seria heroína? Ah! Deixa pra lá, você é minha!

Lú: Não mesmo! Sabe de uma coisa, você pode ser até uma fantasma que foi acordada de um sono de não sei quantos mil séculos, mas eu vou dizer uma coisa, fica longe dos meus novos amigos!

Desirée: Humana infeliz! Você não pode fazer nada comigo! Você agora vai ser minha!

Lú: Não tente me possesar!

Tucker: Vai ter que passar por mim primeiro!

Desirée: Para mim, vai ser ótimo! Há!

Lú: Essa não! Sai desse corpo! Não vou permitir que entre nele! Não tem esse direito! Danny, Sam, façam algo!

Sam: Raio fantasma! HIYA!

SLASH!

Desirée: ARGH! Fui atingida, mas isso não é o suficiente para acabar comigo! Você verá uma... O que pensa que está fazendo!

Sam: Apenas uma nova habilidade que eu inventei. E ela vai acabar com você, HIYAAAA!

Desirée: Opa! Essa foi fácil de desviar!

Sam: É mesmo, olhe para trás de você!

Desirée: Hã?

WACK!

Desirée: UGH! Como você conseguiu me atingir?

Sam: Como eu estou no modo fantasma, posso mudar as pernas do Danny em uma cauda de fantasma, assim como você, e eu também posso fazer outra coisa, mudá-la para qualquer coisa que eu tiver em mente!

Desirée: Droga! Vocês conseguiram dessa vez, mas na próxima não vão escapara de mim. Eu voltarei mais forte, quando mais e mais pessoas fizerem os seus desejos! E eu vou realizar todos eles! HAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Danny: Droga! Sumiu de novo! Só amanhã mesmo para a gente acabar com ela. Mas nós teremos que agüentar mais um dia. Até lá, teremos que nos disfarçar. Um deverá trabalhar como o outro. Acho que temos voltar para casa.

Lú: Ok então... Danny, Sam... Espero que vocês voltem aos seus corpos logo. E eu também queria dizer que eu sei o que vocês sentem quando os dois estão perto?

Danny: Então você sabe?

Lú: Eu sei, mas eu não posso contar para vocês, para não ficarem intrigados. Então é melhor vocês mesmo descobrirem, o que vocês acham?

Sam: Ela está certa. Acho melhor nós esperarmos. Vamos Danny, eu vou te levar para casa.

Danny: Obrigado, Sam.

No caminho de volta para casa, Danny deixa Sam em sua casa, enquanto ele se dirigia para a casa dela.

Sam: Danny, não sei como agredecer. Eu só espero que os seus pais não fiquem bravos comigo, quero dizer, com você. Acha que eu conseguirei "sobreviver" amanhã?

Danny: É muito provável que sim. Sabe, seus pais não devem ser tão chatos assim. Bem, agora eu tenho que ir.

Sam: Danny, espera, eu tenho uma... Não, deixa pra lá. Amanhã a gente conversa na escola. Tchau!

Danny: Tchau, Sam! Até amanhã na escola... Eu espero.

No dia seguinte na escola, Danny e Sam se encontram no corredor da escola, junto com Tucker e Lú. Na mesma hora, chegou o professor Lancer para interromper a conversa.

Danny: Nós temos que ter uma plano para derrotar Desirée. Mas parece que vai ser difícil nós acabarmos com ela.

Sam: Ele está certo, alguém tem um...

Lancer: Senhorita Manson, Fenton, Foley e Monteiro. Vocês deveriam estar na aula agora. E acho melhor se apressarem ou eu terei que colocar falta na chamada de todos.

Lú: Senhor Lancer, a gente já tava indo. Acontece que estávamos resolvendo um probleminha. Mas tudo bem, a gente já tá entrando na sala, certo pessoal?

Tucker: Isso mesmo. Nós podemos resolver isso mais tarde. Vamos galera, ninguém quer levar uma falta não é?

Danny e Sam: Não, não queremos levar mesmo!

Lancer: Ok. Mas o que eu queria mesmo, era desejar que todos os alunos nunca faltassem as aulas. Ou melhor, que todos fossem esforçados e inteligentes.

Tucker: Se eu fosse você, eu não falaria isso!

Desirée: Você disse desejar, então para mim, o seu desejo, vai se tornar realidade!

Lancer: CRÔNICAS DE NÁRNIA! Mas o que é isso?

Danny: Acho melhor nós nos apressarmos! O baranga! Por que você não pega gente do seu tamanho?

Desirée: Como ousa me chamar de baranga sua gótica ridícula! Você vai tomar o que merece!

Lú: Eu acho que não! Eu desejo que você não os ataque e também desejo que eles voltem ao normal! E mais uma coisa... Desejo que seja a minha gênia e realize somente o que eu desejar!

Tucker: Como! Eu não acredito que disse isso!

Sam: Beleza! Assim vai ficar mais fácil para a gente!

Lú: Isso mesmo. Assim, ela não vai poder mais fazer desejos, além dos meus. E outra coisa, eu sempre quis ter um gênio para mim.

Desirée: Droga! Dessa vez você me pegou! Ok... Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha ama.

Lú: Quero que me chame apenas de Senhorita Lú. Esse negócio de ama é muito chato!

Danny: Finalmente voltamos ao normal! Valeu mesmo, Lú!

Lú: Não foi nada! Ainda mais, com ela do meu lado, poderei fazer muitas coisas. Desirée, de agora em diante, eu desejo que você more dentro dessa garrafa. Não se preocupa não, eu também desejo que dentro dela tenha um quarto para você se sentir mais confortável.

Desirée: Seu desejo é uma ordem. Ainda mais, eu cansei mesmo de fazer os desejos dos outros. Agora vai ficar mais tranqüilo para mim. Muito obrigada, senhorita Lú.

Sam: Bem, agora que tudo voltou ao normal, eu vou descobrir o que eu e o Danny sentimos de verdade.

Danny: Disso você está certa. Vamos conversar sobre isso no final da aula?

Sam: Tá bom então...

No final da aula, Danny consegue fugir de Dash e consegue se encontrar com Sam atrás da escola.

Danny: Sam, tá preparada?

Sam: Eu acho que sim. Bem, conta você primeiro.

Danny: Quando eu estive no seu quarto, eu percebi que eu estava realmente diferente, e que eu não era mais o mesmo por dentro. Sam, desde que a gente se conheceu, eu mudei. Então eu queria dizer que... Eu te amo.

Sam: Eu... Também queria te dizer a mesma coisa Danny. EU TE AMO!

Danny: Então? Você quer ser...

Sam: Sua namorada? Eu aceito, Danny. De agora em diante...

Danny: Ok. Eu também queria um "prêmio".

Sam: "Prêmio" é? Então tá. Vem cá, Danny.

FLASH!

Lú: Peguei tudo!

Tucker: Não se preocupem, vamos manter em segredo!

Danny: Ora seus!

Sam: Deixa pra lá! Ainda mais, por que a gente teria vergonha de mostrarmos que somos namorados. Se bem que o Tucker ainda tá encalhado!

Tucker: Isso não teve graça... Mas é a minha dura verdade né?

Lú: Se preocupa não. Você vai arranjar uma.

Danny: E é isso o que nós desejamos.

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fim


End file.
